


强制游戏

by dubdublublub



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubdublublub/pseuds/dubdublublub
Summary: 色情笨蛋青峰大辉，因为做了太多，被黑子报复惩罚的故事。
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 28





	强制游戏

嗯……几点了？

艰难地半睁开一只眼，想活动一下睡僵的脖子。因为这样一个细小的动作，额角狠狠一抽。

怎么回事，头好痛。

意识因为这一下刺痛而稍微清醒了。明明刚刚好像还在和哲卿卿我我来着。

又是周五晚上，之后整整两天不用上课也不用训练，父母又出差了，家里只剩下了青峰一个人。简直是av一般梦幻的展开。青峰在一天之前就已经心痒难耐，脑内不停地妄想着如何和黑子"充实"地共度这个周末。

于是他放学之后翘掉部活，凭着气势把黑子从诚凛篮球场扛走了，在黑子那群惊呆了的队友瞩目下。

最近，这种情况开始变频繁，以至于诚凛的大家都快要习惯了。

作为一名刚刚和初恋对象确定关系的血气方刚的男子高中生，青峰倒是觉得没什么不对。不如说，这种情况下，如果有人不想做点什么才奇怪吧，肯定是阳痿男，绝对。

然后，火急火燎地把人拐了回来，自己不仅没有能够和哲亲热，还睡过去了，这究竟是怎么一回事？记忆一直到喝下了哲倒给自己的饮料为止，就断片了。

回想起自己这样那样的lovelove计划都泡汤了，青峰一个激动就想站起来，然后后知后觉地发现了自己的危险处境——

直直地坐在平时读书用的办公椅上，因为双手被手铐禁锢在了椅背之后，想要前倾放松一下身体都做不到；脚也一样，被分别绑在了两只椅子腿上，一寸也挪动不了。

如果是警匪片的话，应该还会有胶带贴在嘴上，或者黑布蒙在眼睛上。所幸这些倒是没有。

怪不得浑身酸痛。话说为什么会变成这样啊？！

"青峰君，已经醒了吗？"

这边青峰正在奋力挣扎，徒劳地试图把手从椅背后绕出来，房间的门就被悄然打开。来者不是别人，正是他的男友黑子哲也。

对方似乎刚洗完澡。不知为何穿着老套的男友衬衫，并且老套地——青峰第一时间就色眯眯地盯过去仔细确认了——没有穿内裤，白花花明晃晃地露出两条细腿。浅蓝色的头发还在滴水，身上似乎还有未散的热气，因为水汽滋润的缘故吧，本来就白皙细嫩，一点也不像个男生的皮肤，此刻更是饱满滑嫩，吹弹可破，看一眼就能回想起那种丝滑柔软的触感。

本来张开嘴想说什么的，结果只是没出息地吞了口水。

"奇怪，比预想得早呢。因为青峰君块头太大了，药效不足吗。"

黑子一边擦着头发，一边平静地自言自语道。他走到青峰身边，弯下腰去，轻轻地抚摸过青峰被绑起来的脚踝附近的皮肤。确认了手铐和脚镣都绑得紧紧的，他满意地咋了舌。

因为靠得太近了，不仅闻到了黑子身上属于自己的沐浴露的味道，似乎连热气也传过来了。被黑子抚摸过的地方火烧火燎，青峰的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩。

"不过无所谓，反正已经把你绑好了。"

那双手从脚开始，往上游走，隔着薄薄的制服裤和制服衬衫，走过那双健壮修长的腿，坏心地虚虚避开最渴望抚慰的重点部位，流连到恰到好处的腹肌，最后暧昧地停在了胸口。

那双眼睛，也终于和青峰对视了。

被黑子前所未有的气势唬住的青峰，见识到了什么才叫真正的av展开。就是做春梦都没做过这么劲爆的。

他忍不住又一次狠狠吞了口水，小弟弟也早在对方修长的手指接触脚腕的那一刻，就没出息地乖乖起立了。

"……哲，你还有这种兴趣吗。"

不知是因为干渴还是情欲，嗓音比平时还要低沉沙哑。

平时总是咄咄逼人的锐利的眼眸，有点不好意思地躲闪着。总是凶恶的、无论面对何事都游刃有余似的不可爱的脸，此刻也软化了，染上了一丝红晕。

明明总是不顾别人的意愿随时随地发情，被绑起来倒是装得纯情又老实。

"请不要误会，我只是在生气。现在我要开始惩罚你了，请你做好心理准备。"

即使在这样一触即发的情境下，黑子倒是还能冷着那张脸，说些煞风景的话。

一边说着，一边帮青峰解开了衬衫扣子。那双手终于直接接触了青峰滚烫的肌肤。可惜对方并不打算给青峰一个痛快，柔软的手指似有似无，若即若离地触碰着，简直是在搔痒。不仅撩拨戏弄着青峰纯情的少男心，也让他下面硬得像铁块。

"哲，放开我啦，我也想摸你。"

青峰已经开始牙痒痒了。

"笨蛋，不是说了在惩罚你吗。今天说什么也不会让你称心的。"

因为不方便施展，黑子干脆跨坐在了青峰腿上，腾出一只手来捏住对方的脸颊，强迫他看着自己的眼睛。对方难得无措混乱的眼神取悦了他，看起来实在比平时的自大臭屁峰可爱多了。一边色情地摸索着对方健壮的胸膛，黑子忍不住轻轻地吻上了对方的眼睛。

"等、喂，哲！"

没想到那个冷淡的黑子会这样饱含爱意地主动亲吻自己，青峰几乎惊得要跳起来，然后被脚拷老老实实地制住了。明明比这个激烈得多的吻都做过了，但是这个实在太煽情了，太羞人了，青峰的脸都胀红了。

啾，啾，啾。像是发现了什么新奇的玩具般，黑子捧着他的脸认真地亲吻起来。额头，鼻尖，嘴角，不把他脸上的每一寸皮肤都吻到就不能甘心。一个一个又细又密的小鸟似的吻，简直痒到了骨头里。

黑子充满爱娇与情欲的可爱的吻，毫无疑问是他宠溺深爱着青峰的证明。在这样游戏般的一个个轻吻里，不需要别的动作和言语。焦灼情色的氛围不断升温，两个人相互接触的每一寸肌肤都挑逗着欲情。

青峰连闪躲的力气都没了。不如说骨头都酥了。被当成宝贝这样珍视着，这个大块头的糙男人可没有承受过这种柔情。被哲包容着，被哲宠爱着。

男人的心软，总是伴随着另一处的坚硬。

嗯——无法忍耐。

平时由他主导的性爱，哪里有这么多花样可玩。哪怕受到一点撩拨，早就凭着本能插进去，总而言之就是尽情地乱捣乱撞一番，狠狠发泄自己对恋人过剩的爱情。不这样头脑就不能冷静下来。现在那根闲不住的坏东西，正抵着对方的腿根，随着血液里冲撞的兽欲一跳一跳。

好难受。想动腰，想蹭，想进去。

青峰苦闷地皱起眉头，额头上起了一层汗。他在脚拷手铐束缚的最大允许范围内向上挺着腰，隔着校裤，用炙热摩擦黑子的大腿，杯水车薪地缓解冲动。

"哲、嗯、别玩了，想做。"

语气里几乎有了撒娇的意思。

黑子也没有表面上那么从容。二人凌乱粗重的呼吸交缠在一起，青峰终于抓住机会，逮捕了那双轻飘飘的，让人心痒难耐的嘴唇，在这个啧啧作响的深吻里，抓住黑子的小舌发泄被撩拨高昂的施虐欲，狠狠过了把瘾。

"你也硬了，嗯？放开我吧，好吗。"

在深吻之间的，嬉戏般的唇舌追逐中，青峰用自己得意的磁性低音好声好气地诱哄着对方。

"不要。在我玩够之前不会放的，谁让你得意过头了。"

发觉对方已经深陷情欲的漩涡，坏心眼的黑子当即抽身，从他身上下来。怀中的温度立马降下来了。

"喂！别走啊，快点过来这边。快点啦哲！"

青峰的眼睛都烧红了。

该死，这个小混蛋，到底是从哪里学来这种折磨人的招数啊。就算用他的蛮力也挣不开，这种情趣小玩具质量这么好吗？

本来还有狎亵的肌肤相亲可以稍稍泄欲，这下只有冰冷的空气和青峰为伴了。硬得发痛的青峰开始觉得不好玩了。

显然也不忍心冷落他太久，在青峰再次催促之前，黑子在他分开的双腿之间蹲下来，把脸贴在他的腿根，抬眼绕有兴味地看着他。

似乎从第一次见面开始就没成长过的幼齿的脸。白皙的皮肤浮着一层情动的红晕，又大又亮的圆眼睛，比平时更加湿润，眼眶也是微红的。虽然尽力想摆出游刃有余的架势来，但眼神里的迷乱可不会说谎。

这样的一张脸，靠在他紧紧裹在裤子里的凸起旁边。没有哪个男人受得住这种挑衅。下流的构图冲击着青峰的视神经，让他后槽牙发酸，头晕目眩，浑身的狠劲无处使，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，手臂上的青筋都暴起来了。

"哲，有本事你就一辈子别放开我。等你放开我，你就完了，看我不干死你。"

全身上下都因为黑子喷洒在那活上的湿热呼吸而蠢蠢欲动，却偏偏一动也动不了。气急败坏的青峰咬牙恶狠狠地放出狠话。

"哦，是吗，看来青峰君还有余裕吓唬人呢。"

像条砧板上的鱼一般，任人为所欲为的青峰，即使说出这种狠话，在现在的黑子眼里，也不过是自以为有气势的，喵喵叫的小奶猫罢了。好像有点明白变态强奸犯的乐趣了，这可真是糟糕啊。

他眯起眼睛，用牙齿咬住青峰制服裤的拉链，稍一用力，就露出了黑色的内裤。已经被旺盛分泌的前列腺液打湿了。

再把最后一层桎梏去掉。硬到向上翘起的，热腾腾沉甸甸一条，就这样张牙舞爪地拍在黑子脸上。

不管多少次面对，这东西都让黑子头皮发麻。和青峰的高大个头以及工口人设相符，这东西尺寸又粗大，长相又狰狞，还总是轻易就能觉醒，半天才能老实。都是为了满足它的饕餮之欲，每次黑子都要吃那么多苦头。

不想再观察下去，黑子闭上眼，伸出柔软灵活的小舌，像舔冰淇淋一样，将这根烧火棍舔得啧啧有声。

"嘶——你这、家伙……！"

被冷落太久的地方终于受到了恋人的照顾。钻心的酥痒酸麻，从腰间向全身流窜，激得他打了个激灵，一个鲤鱼打挺就想翻身压住对方。可惜，这是不被允许的。

不是没有口交过，但是总是很快变成青峰按着对方的头，逼迫对方做深喉的状况。

没有青峰作恶多端的大手强迫自己，黑子当然不想做那种事情。青峰的那个太大了，要吞下去，实在实在太辛苦了。而且，那样不是很浪费吗。黑子按照自己的意愿，一点点细心品尝着平时总是囫囵吞下的东西，好像要借此彻底记住它的每一寸的触感一般。

因为之前被晾了太久，期待了太久，这一点点触碰都让青峰格外敏感。

看着对方捧着自己的那根，像在品尝什么美味一般，不紧不慢，专心致志地舔舐着，青峰简直要被逼疯了。平时总是半强迫着才愿意帮自己口交的，现在却像捧着什么可爱的宝贝似的，这副样子，不是喜欢它喜欢得不得了吗。

青峰知道，因为这是他的一部分，就是再丑陋下流污秽不堪，哲都喜欢。

双手因为用力而微微发抖，连脚趾都蜷起来了。真想抱紧这个可爱的家伙，把他揉碎进骨头里去。但是一动也动不了。胸中澎湃的感情无法发泄，青峰只能像头大蠢牛一般呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气。一滴汗水划过脸颊，从下巴处滴落下来。

"哲、嗯，你这小混蛋！不要、再舔了！"

青峰觉得哪怕只能活动双手遮住自己的脸也好。头一次在性事上这么吃瘪，让他羞得无地自容。只是因为这种哄小学生一样的抚慰，他好像就快要......

黑子当然不会理会他的请求。一边用手指玩弄着青峰积了不少存货的，沉甸甸的卵蛋，一边把舌尖抵住那个不断往外吐露着液体的翕张着的马眼，卷住它轻轻一吸。

没错，刷新了最快爆发记录。即使作为处男在第一次插进去的时候，也好歹咬着牙坚持到了男人平均时间，驰骋欲望的疆场上，天赋异禀的常胜将军青峰大辉，仅仅因为这种口交也算不上的小把戏，在恋人面前丢脸地早泄了。

像条死鱼一般摊在了椅子上，激烈的呼吸还没平复，青峰闹别扭般把头撇向了一边。

欸……显然，黑子也没有料到这样的结果，吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。嘴里的东西还在一股一股地往外喷射着精液，似乎真的积攒了相当多。他下意识地全部吞了下去，在确定一滴也不剩之后，才依依不舍地把小青峰吐出来。安静下来的小青峰，像它的主人一样，垂头丧气的，没有了平时的神气，怎么看怎么可爱。黑子轻笑一声，啾地一下亲在了马眼上。

青峰猛地抖了一下。但是依旧没有看过来。

看来相当生气。黑子觉得简直打开了什么奇怪的开关，抖s地坐上去，掰正青峰的头，强迫他看着自己。

呜哇。满脸通红，短短的刘海被汗湿，软塌塌地贴在额头上，被情欲烧红的迷乱的眼睛里，还少见地泛着水光。呼哧呼哧的喘息，不知是因为生气，还是情事的余韵。神情沮丧怨愤，委屈得像什么受主人欺负的小狗。实在是太可爱了。

黑子忍不住笑出声，然后主动凑上去和他唇舌交缠。

虽然看上去不想再理自己了，但是接吻还是愿意的样子。因为受到了早泄的冲击，男人的自尊心被击碎得一塌糊涂，没有了平时的气势的青峰，连接吻都弱气了很多，小狗一般的舔舐，不像平时的色欲冲天，更像在撒娇讨饶。

"青峰君，也有这么可爱的一面吗。重新爱上你了。"

用手制止了对方不断纠缠上来的嘴唇，黑子轻喘着说。

青峰连耳朵都红透了，头上似乎都起了白气。如果在他脸上磕个鸡蛋，大概就会变成煎蛋。

他似乎拒绝这个话题，干脆舔上了黑子的手。手心湿漉漉的，痒痒的。青峰的舌头紧跟着他躲避的动作，执着地舔舐着，有点黏人。这不是更像小狗了吗。

被硕大的男人无声地撒着娇，黑子差点就心软成了一摊水。如果不是觉察到屁股下面硬邦邦顶着自己的东西的话。

"……青峰君，你是禽兽吗。"

肉贴肉地切实感受到了那份热度和硬度，黑子想知道这个工口笨蛋究竟是不是人类。

"哲，想插进去。你玩够了没有啊。"

自暴自弃地用头抵着黑子的胸膛，示弱地磨蹭着。呼吸粗重，喉头发紧，频繁地挺着腰，用硬邦邦的那处，不停顶弄着黑子包裹着自己的柔软臀肉。不行了，想做，想做得不得了，快把我放开啦。

好几次被那滑溜溜的东西蹭过早就已经空虚发痒的入口，这个姿势不是相当不妙吗。黑子本能地想逃，青峰察觉了他的意图，急忙向上用力一顶，正好撞上向后逃跑的小洞。

那里也已经相当糟糕了。湿热软滑，小口一张一合，早就充分做好了迎接小青峰的准备，被小青峰这么一顶，背叛了主人的意志，轻易地向它屈服，乖顺地直接放了半个头进来。

"嗯！"

"哼……"

这一下把两人都吓了一跳。突如其来的快感，让二人情不自禁地呻吟出声。

此时不动更待何时。趁黑子因为这一下软了腰，青峰急色地向上顶撞着，把自己塞得更深。恶性循环，越被侵犯越是腿软，越腿软越顺了青峰的意进得更深，只因为这一时的大意，情势马上向青峰那边倾倒了。

青峰倒是没空想这些，他现在正爽歪歪呢。大脑已经一片空白了。黑子那条被开发得相当透彻的甬道，早在给他口交的时候就动情得不得了了，分泌了不少甜腻的淫液，只不过刚刚进去，滑溜溜的嫩肉便热情地绞上来，不自觉地痉挛着。

"哈啊、哲，好爽，里面、好软。"

急切地想要狠狠地横冲直撞，却被椅子限制住，只能小幅度地左蹭右蹭。结合的深度倒是比以前更令他满意。

"蠢……峰君，嗯，不要乱动！没、力了……"

被猥亵地顶撞着，甬道内的每一处褶皱都被无情地碾压着。酸麻的快感流窜到全身，就算动一动手指都困难。

这就叫做骑虎难下。软趴趴地瘫在青峰身上，手臂无力地堪堪环住对方的脖子，黑子一边喘息，一边艰难地积蓄着站起来的力量。可惜埋在他里面的那根一点也不懂事，用它坚硬火热的身躯，不停亲吻舔舐着他软弱麻痒的穴肉。

"快点、快点帮我解开，我要操你，哲！"

青峰一边急促地动着腰，一边神志不清地怒吼着，满头的汗昭示着他的急切焦躁。

"所……以说，不要、动、哈啊～"

不行，无法交流。黑子相当痛苦似的紧皱着眉头。在青峰缠人的磨蹭下，不断被逼出甜腻的娇吟，肉穴也因为对方的撑扩顶弄而无法自抑地收缩吸吮，发出黏腻的水声。这样的黑子。无论说出什么拒绝的话，都没有可信度。

青峰丝毫没有停下的意思。这两个笨蛋就这样僵持住，痛苦并快乐着地享受着这场无法尽兴的性爱。平时的大开大合固然超过了黑子的快乐承受极限了，现在这样小幅度的、点对点的、积蓄热度和酥痒一般的做法，竟然同样让他不堪忍受。后穴失禁一般痉挛着，涌出大股的爱液。这种黏糊糊的做法，比平时还让他情动，几乎没有动，却就要高潮了。

"哲！你也、动啊，这样我、射不出来……"

这是什么酷刑啊！青峰从来没受过这种折磨。明明都插进去了，被多情的软肉包裹揉捏着，被丰沛的淫水一阵阵浇灌着，看着哲被疼爱着的淫荡的脸，却不能尽情地动……！他徒劳地发着狠，尽可能多地接触和磨蹭着里面的嫩肉，但是动作实在有限，最大的抚慰居然来着甬道自发的包附裹弄。完全被压制，无法尽情肏弄对方，青峰真的感到了被强奸的屈辱。

血气一阵一阵翻腾，心脏跳到了嗓子眼，眼前出现了小星星，耳鸣也嗡嗡响。热气蒸腾着头脑，他觉得快晕过去了。然后，一阵热流从鼻孔里涌出……

"啊，笨、蛋！你在做、什么啊！"

看到青峰流起了鼻血的蠢脸，黑子欲哭无泪。笨蛋是自己才对，明明知道青峰君是个急色鬼，何必这么为难他。不过是像个色老头一样，喜欢做爱而已。明明是最珍视的恋人，有点怪癖也要包容，只要以后不耽误训练，他喜欢就让他玩好了。总比流鼻血好得多！

欺负恋人欺负得太过头了，黑子对自己的没分寸充满愧疚和懊悔。

最后还是对青峰身体状况的担忧和着急占了上风，不知从哪里爆发出了力气，黑子咬咬牙，硬撑着往上抬起了腰。在此期间，还要承受那个不懂事的色情笨蛋不依不饶的追逐顶弄，几次差点前功尽弃。终于，啵地一声，两个人黏黏糊糊藕断丝连地分开了，从黑子那张翕动收缩的红艳艳的小嘴里，不停地流出不知属于谁的透明粘液。

黑子觉得自己也快晕过去了。来不及坐下缓一缓，青峰的鼻血已经沾湿衬衫了，还没有察觉一般急切地催促着:

"快放开我，哲！再不射我要死了，快让我好好疼你啊。"

……

虽然有就这样把他扔在这里的冲动，黑子还是从书桌的抽屉里拿出了钥匙，帮青峰开了锁。明明特意拿海绵垫厚厚地塞了一圈，但这个多动笨蛋实在太不老实，手腕脚腕还是留下了一圈红痕，让他有点心疼，拉过他的手来就想吻上去。

当然，憋了这么久，终于重获自由的青峰不会给他这个闲心了。一把把他扛起来，扔上床，随后挺着湿漉漉红彤彤青筋毕现的那根，缓缓压上来。

如果不是一颗一颗的鼻血砸在自己身上，应该是相当有威慑力的情景。

"等等，青峰君，还是先止血……"

一直低着头，在阴影中看不清的脸，终于抬了起来。

那双眼睛正发出锐利的蓝光，没有错，那是进入zone才会有的光。在这野蛮的、下流的、充满邪念的野兽一般的眼神中，这光芒实在太不祥了。青峰像每一次开饭之前无意识的习惯一样，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。

"束缚play好玩吗？玩得尽兴吗？"

醇厚低沉的嗓音舔舐着黑子的耳膜。带着怒气和威严，对黑子从没用过的训斥口吻，在这种情形下，充满情色的意味。浓稠的欲念都要溢出来了。

这种情形下会发生什么，身体比大脑记得还清楚。黑子呼吸一滞，食髓知味的小穴空虚地猛然一缩，轻轻呻吟一声，无力地瘫软了下去。

看来今天这顿惩罚蹂躏，无论如何是跑不掉了。得意过头的，是自己才对。他深刻地意识到了，什么叫做:天堂有路你不走，敬酒不吃吃罚酒。

在做爱这方面，黑子再也不敢欺负青峰君了。


End file.
